Traditional foundation garments include a plurality of fabric pieces that are sewn together or otherwise coupled to form the article of clothing. Such fabric pieces may be each cut from a fabric that stretches in multiple directions (e.g., to form a compression garment, etc.). Foundation garments formed of pieces of fabric that stretch in multiple directions may compress the body of the wearer to an uncomfortable degree. Despite this lack of comfort, sewing together fabric pieces that stretch in multiple directions remains the primary method for constructing foundation garments.